Big Tme Cinderella
by Maslover13
Summary: Yet another twist on the fairytale of Cinderella. Tori is left with her horrible step mother and sisters after her dad dies in a plane crash. But when saving money from her work is able to buy a ticket to the benefit masquarade that is being held at the country club with some very special guests including James Diamond, the love of her life. What will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Decided to just start to write this enjoy!

(This is an introduction type of chapter. Chapter 2 will be as well.)

**Tori's POV**

I'll never fully understand why I was given the life I had. I wasn't quite sure what I did wrong. All I knew was that I was forced to live in Hell for all I was concerned.

My mother abandoned me when I was a baby, leaving dad and I to fend for ourselves.

That is, until _she_ walked into the picture.

Her name was Marisol and I'll never understand what my dad saw in her.

She was evil.

She was horrible.

…..And she became my new mother.

Now, of course, with the new mom I got the whole package of siblings. I mean, isn't that always how this works out?

So aside from Marisol I got Miranda and Mandy. Sisters from below.

Dad seemed to be the only one in the family to actually care about me and even then he always agreed with Marisol on everything.

By the age of 10 the worst day of my life arrived and I'll never forget it as long as I live. I don't know how anyone could. I remember watching the footage of the burning plane debris on the TV. I remember receiving the phone call. All I knew was that the last part of me having a peaceful life left on a business trip to Texas and would never come back.

Life went downhill from there to be honest. I was treated like a maid, having to wait on Marisol, Miranda and Mandy hand and foot.

I never had the chance to be a kid, basically.

Life is still hard seven years after that, age 17. I'm still forced to be a save to my "Family" and barely have anything to myself.

I have my thoughts and my music.

That's all.

Well, I have Savannah, My best friend who I consider family.

And there's him….

But, He doesn't count.

He has no clue I exist.

His name is James and I'm hopelessly in love with him.

He's a pop star.

I'm a nobody.

Simple as that.

And that's how it always will be…


	2. Chapter 2

**James's POV**

I'll never fully understand why I was given the life I had. I wasn't quite sure what I did right. All I knew was that I had everything a guy could want.

Money, Cars and Girls.

I was a pop star; getting to travel the world with my three best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell.

Even though I was living the dream I couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Or Some_one_.

Sure, it was great having any girl I wanted at any time of the day. But I just felt like there was a piece missing. I mean, I _am_ almost 24. Most of my friends back home were telling me about how they were going to be dads or that they were getting married.

And then there was me.

I was stuck living the life of a teenager thanks to my job.

I was pushed everywhere I didn't want to go.

Parties, interviews and concert tour dates.

The other three seemed to not let it bother them that their lives were being controlled by a corporation.

We were told who to date, what to wear and what to say.

I was sick of it.

But, it would be like this until our reign of fame died.

And who knew when that would be….


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's POV

"TORI!" I heard a familiar voice yell from down the hall.

I sighed, closing my laptop and sliding it under the bed before answering to the call coming from the living room.

"Yes?" I questioned, coming into view of my family sitting around the TV.

"Be a dear and go get dinner ready." Marisol said, glaring at me.

I sighed, "Whatever."

I made my way into the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets until I found something that looked somewhat good to eat. I decided to make pasta, topped with vegetables. Easy enough to make quickly and get back to what I was doing before I was rudely erupted.

I heard squeals and screams coming from the living room. I stretched my neck and peered into the room, wondering what was going on.

Then I heard his voice coming from the TV. His beautiful angelic voice.

I craned my neck to get a better view of the TV while still managing to cut food for dinner.

James Diamond appeared on the screen. He was so perfect, from His shaggy brown hair to his perfectly toned muscles. I caught myself in a daydream and was soon snapped out of it by feeling the knife slice open my thumb.

"Shit..." I mumbled under my breath, dropping the knife on the countertop. I rushed to get a Band-Aid out of the drawer because no one else would help me; they were too busy being lazy.

As I wrapped the bandage around my finger I heard the newscaster's voice escape from the television.

"Big Time Rush fans in the Beverly Hills area are defiantly in for a treat if they can order their tickets quickly. The band will be holding a charity masquerade ball at the country club. Tickets are going on sale tonight at 10 so fans should get their tickets quickly in order to participate in this magnificent night!"

I felt my eyes go wide as I turned the stove on, beginning to let the food cook. I needed to get a ticket.

"MOM! WE HAVE TO GO!" I heard Mandy and Miranda yell in unison. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the counter to watch the rest of the story on the TV.

I shifted my gaze from my credit card to the computer screen then back to the clock.

9:58.

2 more minutes.

I watched the clock anxiously as the numbers started to turn.

9:59.

1 more minute.

I pulled up the website to buy tickets, preparing to click "Buy tickets". This would take up close to all of my money out of my bank account. But getting to meet Mr. James Diamond would be worth it.

Finally the numbers on the clock changed to read 10:00 pm. I tried to contain my excitement as I purchased the tickets and typed my information into the boxes.

"Purchase Confirmed." The screen read and I jumped up from my bed, squealing with excitement.

I suddenly heard my phone begin to buzz as I ran to my desk to answer it.

It was Savannah.

"Hello?!" I asked, excited.

"Tori! Did you get your ticket?!" She asked, sounding just as excited as me.

"Umm…YEAH!" I yelled back as we fangirled together over the phone.

"Well, I just know that James is going to fall in love with you once he sees you." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah right, he's perfect. I'm far from that. Logan is going to be the one to fall in love and it's going to be with you." I said in response, causing her to laugh.

One thing was for sure and that was that tomorrow night would be unforgettable.

"Tori!" I heard, yet again before my bedroom door came swinging open.

"Yes?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I hung up the phone and put my credit card away. Marisol grabbed the piece of paper from my hand, reading the words from it.

"You used your money to buy tickets for the ball?" She asked and I caught myself smiling.

"Yes!" I answered.

I watched in horror as she ripped the paper into tiny bits, letting the float to the floor like snowflakes.

"Too bad you'll be here cleaning while I take your sisters. They deserve something like this. No one of importance would even look at you if you went anyway." She said, evilly laughing as she told me to follow her down the hall.

The door swung open to Mandy and Miranda's room and I gasped in horror.

Clothes were thrown everywhere; make up containers covered the floor. It was a horrible mess that would take hours to clean up.

"Tomorrow I expect this room to be spotless by the time we get home from the ball."

"Marisol, that's not possible. This room is a nightmare."

"Don't back talk me!" She demanded and I had to agree that I would clean for them.

I walked back up to my room, depressed.

So much for all my dreams coming true…


	4. Playlist

Here's my playlist for my new story "Big Time Cinderella"! I love the feedback I'm already getting for this story! Please keep reviewing! It means a lot! I'll post the new chapter ASAP!

I Should've Kissed You – One Direction watch?v=y5qpnxQU9UA

Give Your Heart A Break – Demi Lovato watch?v=Bc5QUexvCxE

You Belong With Me – Taylor Swift watch?v=RY3SHxWCZ-0&feature=fvst

Next To You – Jordin Sparks watch?v=uQ6JTdAcahk

Brokenhearted – Karmin watch?v=StA4DyobdDE

Arizona – Hey Monday watch?v=-LjWYSPTY7A

I Don't Want This Night To End – Luke Bryan watch?v=kJq7qQP_Gvk

Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne watch?v=pXu8slfJK0w

Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton watch?v=ngoKmZCZ4s4

Superman – Taylor Swift watch?v=0wdHYckudCU

Voice On The Radio – Marie Digby watch?v=3u03mJVCML4

Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson watch?v=hKCGBv65w_M

He Could Be The One – Miley Cyrus watch?v=CSqxydYiWtc

Invisible – Big Time Rush watch?v=Ew8gOGA-8q0

Blown Away – Carrie Underwood watch?v=JD9YJjL2qQE

Dancin' Away With My Heart – Lady Antebellum watch?v=lbKHx6NivzU

Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls watch?v=buDzp8GfHzQ

Smile – Avirl Lavigne watch?v=UMq22oiXNb4

Boyfriend – Big Time Rush watch?v=Hc1ieiVtIQM

Obsessed – Miley Cyrus watch?v=8b8-NLhRzTI

Coming For You – JoJo watch?v=52aU_10KPfI

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry watch?v=y1Rh6hhghWc

Invisible – Taylor Swift watch?v=CjKUx2GItAo

Downtown Girl – Hot Chelle Rae watch?v=kwLa5VAWO3k

California King Bed – Rihanna watch?v=yVYNI6D8VIA

A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta watch?v=sZoeiXjsAtI

How To Love – Drew Tabor watch?v=HZEe9THoKio&playnext=1&list=PLF844E2E404272B88&feature=results_video

I Wish – One Direction watch?v=bq_PWQTCT2A

No Idea – Big Time Rush watch?v=scicFHiM0Fk

Perfect Two – Auburn watch?v=-lLvtydTM78

All Over Again – Big Time Rush watch?v=r4ejW_ThtKg

I Want It That Way – Backstreet Boys watch?v=JqxBeMPAT9w

Paralyzed – Big Time Rush watch?v=Jb3oxVzJ3ms

Drowning – Backstreet Boys watch?v=gv9qmAihRck

See You Again – Carrie Underwood watch?v=31fKkUnCtWY

If We Were A Movie – Miley Cyrus watch?v=Xe_MuF1cHdo

It Girl – Jason Derulo watch?v=lQX9XTUbvNE

I Want You – Kelly Clarkson watch?v=GnrjJNBhE5w

Everybody Talks – Neon Trees watch?v=zBswp3-B9jA


	5. Chapter 4

JAMES'S POV

I sat in the tour bus, gazing at my reflection in the mirror that sat in front of me and fixing my hair to perfection.

I heard footsteps behind me before hearing a long sigh and the voice of Kendall,

"You're seriously worse than a teenage girl when it comes to worrying about your looks." He said, hitting me in the back of the head. I rolled my eyes, fixing the hairs back into place.

I stood up, rummaging through my things to find a bandana to wear on my head.

"You okay, James?" He asked me, opening the bottle of water that was in his hand.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said, lying a little, "I've just been thinking about some things lately." I added before slipping on my black and white converse shoes.

"You're James Diamond, since when do you 'Think'?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not that dumb, okay?" I said, getting a little angry.

Kendall threw up his hands in defense, "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes again before exiting the tour bus and walking across the parking lot to the country club entrance.

TORI'S POV

"Tori, what do you mean you can't go tonight?!" Savannah yelled as she walked in the front door.

"I mean exactly what it sounds like. I can't go. Marisol loaded me down with a ton of work so I couldn't go tonight." I explained, running a dust rag up the banister of the staircase as we walked up it.

"Tori, please! I can help! We can get you there!" Savannah begged and assured. "It can't be that bad."

I gave my friend a look before pushing open Mandy and Miranda's bedroom door.

She gasped at the mess, "HOW DO HUMANS EVEN LIVE IN THIS?!"

"I ask myself the same question." I said before walking into the room. I sat the trash bag down on the floor and began throwing empty food containers away. I looked up at Savannah standing in the doorway, "You better go and start getting ready for tonight..." I trailed off, feeling a tear run down my cheek a I quickly wiped it away.

"Tori, I'm not going if you're not going." She said, kneeling down beside me and helping me throw some trash away.

"Savannah, don't do this. You love them so much. Don't let me keep you from going." I assured her as Marisol walked into the room, kicking some trash my way.

"I'm taking your sisters to get their hair done for tonight and we're going straight to the party. We won't be back until after midnight." She said as Miranda and Mandy appear on each side of her. "Come on girls, leave Tori to get her work done."

"Have fun." Mandy and Miranda said in unison, dumping some more trash on the floor.

I rolled my eyes, angrily picking up the trash. I felt my eyes start to well up with tears and Savannah wrapped her arms around me In a hug.

"Savannah, I just wanted to be in the same room with him. That's all. Now I won't even get to do that!" I said, throwing down the trash I had in my hands. I pushed her away, bringing my knees to my chest and beginning to cry.

"I've got it!" Savannah said, jumping up from the floor and taking her phone out.

"What?" I asked, curious as I wiped a few stray Tears from my cheeks.

"Braden." She simply answered, referring to our other close friend.

"What about Braden?" I asked, following her down the hall and the steps.

"His sisters. They clean as their job! They could have this place spotless in an hour and a half." She said, dialing Braden's phone number.

"No. Savannah, I can't let them do that.-" I started to say but was cut off.

"Tori, you're going to the party." She answered, going to the other room as our friend answered the phone.

I heard Savannah explain the situation to Braden, followed by a joyous "Tell them thank you!" and I felt a small smile form on my lips.

Savannah ran back into the living room, unlocking the door so Braden's sisters could let themselves in when they got here. I felt her latch onto my arm, dragging me up the steps.

"Would you come on?! We've got to get you ready!" She said.

I hesitated, "This isn't right..."

"Tori, think back on all the horrible things those people have done to you! This is the right thing to do. You deserve this."

I let out a sigh, "I never went to buy a dress, I just figured I wasn't going." I confessed.

Savannah ran downstairs and out the door. I gave her a confused look as she re entered with two black dress bags.

"Which is why I brought you one." She said, smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh as she excitedly grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs.

She handed me the bag and pushed me into the bathroom, closing the door, "Try it on! You're going to hate it! It will be awesome!"

"It's frilly, isn't it?" I said, unenthused. I heard my friend laugh and I rolled my eyes.

I unzipped the dress bag, taking out the garment.

I'm not one to like girly things, let alone princess type dresses.

But...

This dress was absolutely beautiful and I would never know how to pay Savannah back for it.

It was a beautiful pure white, accented with diamonds. The top was normal and strapless. A row of diamonds separated the top of the dress from the bottom which expanded into a poofy princess type of dress.

I slipped the beautiful piece of clothing on and stepped back to look in the mirror.

I exited the bathroom, walking to my room where Savannah was doing her hair.

"Oh my god..." She said, setting her curling iron down. "You look amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Savannah, I'm never gonna be able to pay you back for-"

"Don't worry about it. It's what friends are for. The dress practically told me to buy it for you. I had a good feeling when I touched it." She said and I laughed.

"You're so weird." I said, slipping my black and white converse on my feet.

I heard my friend sigh, "You're wearing those?" She asked in a somewhat disgusted tone.

"Yes, I refuse to wear heels." I stated, Putting a few curls in my hair before pulling it partially up.

"And to top it all off..." Savannah said, digging through her purse. He placed a white mask over my eyes and a tiny diamond encrusted tiara on my head.

"Wow, cheesy much?" I joked at how I looked.

"You look amazing, don't deny it. Mr. James Diamond is gonna fall for you." She said, placing her mask on her face.

I heard the door click open, signaling that Braden's sisters had arrived and we ran downstairs to meet them.

I hugged them both, feeling like I wasn't saying 'Thank You' enough.

Savannah finally pulled me out of the house and to her car.

"Time to go meet your prince, Cinderella." She said, laughing before pulling out of the driveway and heading down the road.

"You just HAD to make the situation cheesier, didn't you?" I asked, laughing and leaning back in the seat.

In the pit of my stomach I hoped she was right. I hoped James was everything I had imagined. But I had to remember that he was still a pop star and I was still a no one...

I had to remember nothing would change.


	6. Chapter 5

**Big Time Cinderella **

Chapter 5

JAMES'S POV

"Dude, you're not okay, just admit it. You haven't been acting like yourself." Kendall said, handing me a drink.

"I'm fine, honestly." I replied, sipping the drink. "Like I said, I've just been thinking about some things.."

"Like what?" Kendall asked, almost disgusted that he didn't know.

"Just, just the fact that I'm alone." I said.

"James, you're anything BUT alone. Do you know how many girls here tonight want you?!," He turned me around to face the crowd, "Look at all the people! And you practically have your pick of any of them." Kendall continued as Logan and Carlos came to stand beside us.

I sighed, looking out into the sea of people. They all looked like every other girl I had been with. Stuck up and rude. Not that I really cared, it would just be nice to have someone who actually loved me for who I am, not for the fame.

"So, the irresistible James Diamond, which one do you want?" Logan asked as I continued scanning the room.

And that's when it happened.

"Her." I said, pointing to the staircase.

She had to be an angel. The light reflected off of her elegant white dress and it almost hurt my eyes to look at it due to brightness. Diamonds and jewels glistened, making her stand out from everyone else.

"I want her." I said again, pushing myself away from my friends and through the crowd.

TORI'S POV

"God. I stand out. I'm going back home." I said, trying to turn to leave but Savannah grabbed my arm.

"You look amazing. You're not leaving." She said, pulling me down the stairs.

I groaned.

"What's wrong now?!" My friend asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's these stupid shoes. They keep slipping off my feet. They're getting Old.." I trailed off.

"Which is why you should've worn different shoes." Savannah said, pointing to her feet.

I rolled my eyes, taking the last step of the staircase and walking across the floor.

Suddenly I felt a body run into me, almost knocking me down.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison, turning around to face each other.

I felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

Even though the stranger was wearing a mask I knew exactly who it was.

James. Diamond.

Silence filled the space between us as we looked into each others eyes.

"Well.." Savannah trailed off before slowly backing up and turning to leave me alone with James.

"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that..." He finally said, extending his hand.

"It's okay. I'm sure it happens a lot in crowded rooms." I joked and smiled. He smiled back. His perfect smile.

"I saw you walk in and was wondering..." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, "Would you like to dance?" He asked and I smiled, taking his hand and replying with a Yes.

I followed him to an empty spot on the dance floor. We held each other close as we swayed to the music.

"So, who are you exactly?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"A person."

He laughed, "No, I mean what's your name?"

"Isn't this a masquerade? These masks are meant to keep our identities a secret." I smiled back at him and he gave up on asking me questions.

The night got away from me, laughing, talking and dancing with James.

We were yet again swaying to the music and I looked into the crowd the best I could, seeing Savannah and Logan talking. I smiled to myself thinking about how amazing and memorable this night would be.

I closed my eyes, taking in James's intoxicating aroma. He was so perfect in every way.

I opened my eyes to see Savannah frantically trying to get my attention. I gave her a "What do you want" look as James and I continued to dance.

I saw her mouth the words "We have to go." and I pouted, mouthing back "Why?!"

I noticed her desperate look as she mouthed "Marisol is leaving the girls here and going home. She's making sure you're still there."

I felt my eyes grow wide as I started to panic. I pulled myself away from James.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." I said, turning to run away.

James grabbed my arm, "What's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I really have to go. I'm sorry." I said as our skin lost contact. I could feel him running after me and pushing his way through the crowd of people.

I quickly made my way to the stairs, running up them. I made it halfway before tripping and Falling, causing my shoe to slip off and tumble down the steps.

I didn't worry about getting it, I just stood back up, continuing to run.

I felt part of my dress rip on a decoration and I turned to see some of the sparkly white material hanging on the banister.

I also noticed James at the bottom of the stairs.

JAMES'S POV

She was perfect.

She was all I wanted.

And she was running out of my life, literally.

I stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching her leave as I felt something hit my foot. I bent down and picked up the object.

A black and white converse shoe with a heart drawn on each toe part of the shoe in Sharpie marker.

I looked up, still able to see my mystery girl and I took off up the steps. If anything I at least had to return her shoe to her.

While running up the steps I also noticed a piece of fabric. The same fabric of mystery girl's dress. I grabbed it also and continued running after her.

I made it to the parking lot.

"Hey! I found your-" I was cut off, noticing that the parking lot was bare.

Mystery girl was nowhere to be found.

"...Shoe." I finished before sitting down on the curb and examining the two objects I was holding in my hand.

A shoe and some fabric.

She was it.

She was my missing half.

I just knew it.

I had to find her.

I NEEDED to find her.

Even if it was the last thing I did.


End file.
